Haukohi's Haven
Haukohi's Haven is a puzzle game created by Toroko for The V², featuring a original world with new original characters. The game's centeral mechanics are focused around the stacking of fruit similar to that of the Puyo Puyo or Tetris franchises, although the fruit doesn't disappear when stacked together, but rather fuses into a giant fruit. Fruit can only be removed through special fruit or Fruit Bombs. It is part of the Infinite Content branding. Haukohi's Haven also features a new setting and characters heavily influenced by Hawaiian and Maori myths and lore. Gameplay Fruit Falling Haukohi's Haven is focused around the stacking of fruit, which is dropped from the top of the screen and the player moves the fruit around using the control stick or D-Pad. Pressing down will make the fruit fall down faster, while the up direction can be used to rotate the line of fruit. On the left of the screen, the player can preview what fruit row is coming next. They also have a Tiki Fruit meter and a Ka Luoo meter, which can be used to send down specific fruits that would be helpful to the player, replacing the next intended line of fruits when activated. Both are filled up by clearing fruits. These fruits also drop randomly and are used to effect or shift the playing field's current fruits. More information about these fruits are found in the Tiki Fruits and Ka Luoo Fruits sections. Each round of the game starts at Level 1, which is the starting speed. When the player gathers 20 groupings of fruits, the Level and speed increases, as well bringing in Stainarrots and Woolberries into the mix starting at Level 3 and Level 5 respectively. A game of Haukohi's Haven only ends when the fourth column is filled out and is unable to place more fruit, as the game drops fruit from that column. Tiki Totems The player can craft a 4-Tiki totem pole of each Tiki of their choosing- Taigaken is on by default at the bottom, although the player can unlock the option to take him off and play exclusively with the Tiki Fruit. Each Tiki coresponds with a fruit- or in the case of Taigaken, four. In Tales from Haven, the player will need to build specific totems for NPCs they want to help out with harvesting fruit and berries. Each Tiki has a distinct personality although this doesn't really effect the dropping of fruit- which is random and all fruit drops at the same rarity. Size and Scoring The size of a fruit matters on how much points you get from clearing it. The score table shows what each fruit at which size nets you on each difficulty. The harder the difficulty, the more your score is worth. Modes More information on each mode coming soon. Haukohi Mode The basic round mode. Choose your Tikis and gather fruit until you get a Game Over. ---- Haukohi Mode begins with assembling the Totem of Tikis, with the player able to stack up to four tikis including the base totem of Taigken. Each Tiki adds more rules to the game, and adding many could potentially lead to a higher score. Of course, you can play with just Taigken and the Haukohi fruit. Once the Totem of Tikis has been assembled, the rounds of levels begin. To progress through levels, the player must gather 20 clusters of fruit, which will increase the speed of the fruit dropping, as well as adding additional fruit provided Taigken is on the Totem. At the start of a new level, the meters fill slightly faster than usual, which wears off after 20 seconds. The game is endless, all that changes is the speed after Level 5. Getting a game over will bring up the leaderboard and allow you to enter your score. Getting higher scores will net more Kaululu Krystals, which are the currency of the game. Haukohi vs Haukohi Go head to head against another Haukohi in this split screen mode. Tales from Haven The story mode of the game. Learn how to use all the Tikis as you thwart the attempts of Hewalona from disrupting your mission to gather fruit. ---- Story Setting Haukohi's Haven is set on the island of Kaululu, a island know for it's many unique fruits and it's ties to Kanahau, the goddess of light and fruit. The island was formerly populated by Kanahau's human creations, of which were assisted by Ka Luoo to gather the fruit of the island. Hewalona, her sister, apparently eradicated many of the Ka Luoo except for one. Punished for her actions, Hewalona was exiled from the Haven realm and was forced to be mortal, although she found a way to stay immortal and has limited magical powers. The lone Ka Luoo was then assigned to a single person to gather the fruit; this job became known as the Haukohi. The role of the Haukohi now falls on the shoulders of Jura-Pek, who must gather fruit and keep the Ka Luoo out of the hands out of Hewalona and her minions. ''Tales from Haven'' TBA Characters Playable Tikis NPCS Hewalona's Forces Fruits Normal Ka Luoo Fruits Tiki Fruits Gallery Haukohi'sHavenLogo.png|Logo for the game Poll How would you rate this article? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Trivia *The game was created as a pastiche of the Pusher's Pile, as well to create a game with a tropical setting that feels is relatively unexplored in modern day. *Many of the names are either a combination of English words, Hawaiian, and Maori words, sometimes all three or sometimes just a combination of two Hawaiian/Maori words, or in some cases are modified Moari/Hawaiian words. *Anna Spindgetti hails from Paradigm, a old community game of which Exotoro created several characters for. The decision to bring her back was linked to Chain making a return in Super Bunea World, which inspired Toroko to look into bringing old characters from Conatus and Paradigm back into future projects. Category:Puzzle Games Category:Original Games Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games Category:Infinite Content Category:Haukohi's Haven